1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns access flooring of the kind (hereinafter termed of the kind referred to) comprising abutting floor panels carried in spaced relationship above a floor substrate by support means.
2. Discussion of the Background
Selected panels may be lifted to enable installation or rearrangement of underfloor cabling providing power, data transmission and communication facilities at desired locations above the floors.